Chronologie
Avant Saison 1 * Pilot * Annies Prequel (Prequel) * Georges Prequel (Prequel) * Mitchells Prequel (Prequel) * Trailer 1 (1. Trailer) Saison 1 * L'Appel du sang * L'Apprentissage de George * Pour le meilleur et pour le pire * Retour au bercail * La Révolution en marche * L'Ultime Combat Saison 2 * Ivan and Daisy Prequel (Prequel) * Supernaturals are out there (CenSSA) * CenSSA Broadcast 001 - Welcome to CenSSA (CenSSA) * Trailer 2 (2. Trailer) * CenSSA Broadcast 002 - The Evidence Begins (CenSSA) * CenSSA Broadcast 003 - The Face of the Highgate Vampire (CenSSA) * CenSSA Broadcast 004 - The Tale of the Missing Girls (CenSSA) * CenSSA Broadcast 005 - Discovering Windsor Terrace (CenSSA) * CenSSA Broadcast 006 - Surveillance (CenSSA) * La malédiction continue * CenSSA Broadcast 007 - I Should Exlain (CenSSA) * Disparitions mystérieuses * The Road (Roman) * Chasers (Roman) * Bad Blood (Roman) * CenSSA Broadcast 008 - Nina Pickering (CenSSA) * Le nouveau roi des vampires * CenSSA Broadcast 009 - Setting the Bait (CenSSA) * Chassez le surnaturel * CenSSA Broadcast 010 - The Testing Must Go On (CenSSA) * L'exécuteur * CenSSA Broadcast 011 - Jaggat & Kemp (CenSSA) * Esprit es-tu là ? * CenSSA Broadcast 012 - The Explosion (CenSSA) * Le remède au mal * CenSSA Broadcast 013 - The Bomb (CenSSA) * Les portes se referment * CenSSA Broadcast 014 - The Final Broadcast (CenSSA) * Guided Tour of the Facility (CenSSA) * Hider in the House (scène supprimée) * Mitchell Looks Awful (scène supprimée) * Kick Your Face Off (scène supprimée) * Does a Bear (scène supprimée) * Dancing Queen (scène supprimée) * Don't kill anyone (scène supprimée) Saison 3 * Annie Broadcast 1 - First Contact (Annie Broadcast) * Annie Broadcast 2 - Communication (Annie Broadcast) * Annie Broadcast 3 - Death is a Place (Annie Broadcast) * Annie Broadcast 4 - Carving Sound (Annie Broadcast) * Annie Broadcast 5 - What Happens Here (Annie Broadcast) * Annie Broadcast 6 - New Arrivals (Annie Broadcast) * Annie Broadcast 7 - Remembering (Annie Broadcast) * Annie Broadcast 8 - The People (Annie Broadcast) * Annie Broadcast 9 - The Verdict (Annie Broadcast) * Annie Broadcast 10 - Hell (Annie Broadcast) * Annies Trailer (Trailer Annie) * George et Ninas Trailer (Trailer George et Nina) * Mitchell Trailer (Trailer Mitchell) * Les couloirs du purgatoire * Update 2 (article de journal - Becoming Human) * Update 3 (déclaration de disparition - Becoming Human) * Une famille d'accueil * Episode 1 (Becoming Human) * Update 7 (Video - Becoming Human) * La quatrième espèce * Episode 2 (Becoming Human) * Update 9 (Video - Becoming Human) * Update 10 (le journal - Becoming Human) * Update 12 (article de journal - Becoming Human) * Update 13 (Audio - Becoming Human) * La meute * Episode 3 (Becoming Human) * Update 14 (Video - Becoming Human) * Update 16 (article de journal - Becoming Human) * Update 17 (la souvenance - Becoming Human) * L'oncle Billy * Episode 4 (Becoming Human) * Herrick's recruitement (Script) * Update 19 (le journal - Becoming Human) * Update 20 (Video - Becoming Human) * Update 21 (Video - Becoming Human) * Update 22 (Video - Becoming Human) * Un fantôme de trop * Episode 5 (Becoming Human) * Update 24 (Video - Becoming Human) * Update 27 (Video - Becoming Human) * Rien ne va plus * Episode 6 (Becoming Human) * Update 29 (Video - Becoming Human) * Update 33 (le journal - Becoming Human) * Au commencement était la fin * Episode 7 (Becoming Human) * Episode 8 (Becoming Human) * Becoming Human: The Return (Video - Becoming Human) Saison 4 * Hals Prequel (Prequel) * Toms Prequel (Prequel) * Annies Teaser (Teaser) * Hals Teaser (Teaser) * Toms Teaser (Teaser) * S4 FILES: Email Evidence, Barry PD (Email) * The Old Ones Prequel (Prequel) * Eve, l'élue qui sauvera le monde * Additional Scene: Dewi (scène supprimée) * Two Weeks Earlier (Script - Ninas dernier scène) * Dear Eve (lettre de George) * Evil Red Riding Hood, A Wolf's View (scène supprimée) * 1955 * Trouble At The Minature Circus (lettre de Hal) * Leo & Annie (scène supprimée) * Service de nuit * The Dark Poet (scène supprimée) * Dear Kirby (lettre de Kirby) * SOS fantôme * Annie & Hal (scène supprimée) * A la une * Hal & Adam (scène supprimée) * Leave Werewolves Alone (scène supprimée) * Letter To A Succubus (lettre) * Unfinished Business (lettre) * Amours chiennes * Letter to Mum & Dad - from Allison (lettre de Allison) * Additional Scene - Cutler (scène supprimée) * Ecrire l'histoire * Snow & Milo (scène supprimée) * Diary of a Dead Man (lettre) * L'enfant de la guerre Saison 5 * La trinité des sangs * Alex's Kicked the Bucket List (scène supprimée) * Leaked Rook emails (Email) * L'employé du mois * Alex's Revenge (scène supprimée) * Rookileaks continues (Email) * Le gâteau du succès * Last Fango In Paris(scène supprimée) * More Rookileaks (Email) * Coup de poker * Hex Club 7 (scène supprimée) * Rookileakage Continues (Email) * Amour et Trahison * Taking Care (scène supprimée) * The Final Challenge (scène supprimée) * Last Rookileaks (Email) * Apocalypse * Rook's Revenge (scène supprimée) * Series 5 DVD Exclusive Scene (DVD extra) Les autres Script * Episode 1 Script * Script George * Script Episode 7 * Herrick's Recruitement * 2 weeks earler Site web * CenSSA * Annie Broadcasts en:Chronology de:Chronologie